This invention relates to a tamperproof breakaway port for a container. More particularly, this invention relates to an easy access opening in a container which will afford a sterile access entry point and is particularly suitable for utilization in plastic containers.
Tear-open seals of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,327,190; 2,073,941; 2,893,611; 2,894,510 and 3,509,879. In all of these patents with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,510 a preweakened wall section forming in effect a groove to preweaken the area along the desired tear is described. In these patents the preweakened line has the same cross section of wall thickness. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,510, flap members are provided which are torn apart to expose an entry port. The problem with preweakened sections of uniform cross section, or of the utilization of flaps, to provide a tamperproof entry port is in that they do not afford a uniform tear with consistent results. In the instance where handles are provided in conjunction with the tear open port as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,879, additional molding techniques must be utilized in applying the tamperproof feature to a bag. In addition, extra sealing steps must also be utilized in order to place the tamperproof port on a flexible container.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a readily opened tamperproof port for access to a container. Other advantages are a tamperproof port which affords a sterile injection site into a blood bag or an I.V. solution container; an injection port which will provide for a positive tear open seal and be readily adaptable to being fabricated on a flexible plastic container.